1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is based on a hand-held power jigsaw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scrolling power jigsaws that are equipped with a saw blade that can pivot around its longitudinal axis are known, with which it is more convenient to saw curves than with conventional jigsaws because it is possible to orient the saw blade together with the lifting rod relative to the power jigsaw, tangentially to the curve to be sawn, without needing to turn the whole jigsaw.
Virtually all known high-quality jigsaws operate with an adjustable pendulum action in which during sawing, the saw blade—in addition to the axial up and down motion—is driven to oscillate transversely to the longitudinal axis in the plane of the advancing direction. This improves cutting performance. The pendulum action is transmitted directly to the saw blade spine usually by means of a pendulum lever equipped with a saw blade guide roller. The saw blade guide roller encompasses the saw blade spine in a form-locked, rolling fashion. It assures that the saw blade is always oriented straight ahead and prevents this saw blade position from changing. Therefore in known scrolling jigsaws, the pendulum action is deactivated in the scrolling mode and cannot be activated because in this mode, the saw blade leaves its straight-ahead position and is only able to do so when disengaged from the pendulum lever and/or pendulum roller. Due to the lack of pendulum action, the known jigsaws have a reduced cutting performance in scrolling mode.